My Princess Isn't Mine
by FuckMePumps
Summary: He was the most popular boy in class, the eye candy for girls. But what if the one girl he likes... was the one who didn't like him back? Oneshot Pls. R


**Author's Note:** The first Naruto fic I've ever done. Do you blame me for making it a one-shot? Oh well, enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto. Period.

_Set after the time they all met._

-

_**It's her hair and her eyes today**_

_**That just simply take me away**_

_**And the feeling that I'm falling further in love**_

_**Makes me shiver but in a good way**_

_**All the times I have sat and stared**_

_**As she thoughtfully thumbs through her hair**_

_**And she purses her lips, bats her eyes**_

**_And she plays with me sitting there slacked jawed_**

_**And nothing to say**_

_**Coz I love her with all that I am**_

_**And my voice shakes along with my hands**_

_**Coz she's all that I see and she's all that I need**_

_**And I'm out of my league once again**_

_**-Stephen Speaks, Out of my League**_

-

I mutely watched the others as they went about their own time-killing ways, making the most of the break.

The sun was shining, burning brightly in the sky like the fiery orb of fire it was. The sky was light blue, and the clouds floated like cotton balls in the mass expanse of oblivion in the heavens.

Birds were chirping gaily all around us, the grass green and refreshing.

The rest of the boys were playing around; I know I will not ever join them.

My eyes jumped from one Genin to another; Lee, Neji, Shino, Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru, and some other unimportants. Lee was training, as always. It might as well have been in vain, he had absolutely no talent in Genjutsu or Ninjutsu. Everyone scorns him, but he keeps on trying. Neji was just sitting at the other end of the yard, throwing remarks at Lee. He was cocky, I guessed from the start. But he did have a good reason to be. He was the number one Genin last year, before I beat him to it. Nevertheless, he still hasn't changed. Confident, clever, and talented, that Neji. Shino was doing the same thing; coolly observing every one, as I was. No one really knows much about him, even his team mate, Kiba, who was playing and running around with his dog, Akamaru. Choji, the fat one, was, as always, eating. Shikamaru was playing chess with some other kid, and will surely win. Though not much to look at, and very, very lazy, Shikamaru was a leader. I could tell. Lazy, intelligent, a leader. What a combination.

And then there were the girls. Ino, who had bright blue eyes and long blonde hair, was busy giggling with some other girl with brown hair in two buns up the sides of her head with equally brown eyes, I think her name was Tenten, and surprise, surprise. They were looking my way. Even Sakura, the third part of team seven, who had long pink hair and ocean eyes… all were fighting for the title of my biggest fan.

I'm not bragging, because girls hound me everyday. Fascinated and mesmerized by my genetically glossy blue-black hair, piercing black eyes, and white skin, heaven knows why. My brother had nearly the same looks as I do, but no woman has never come near him if they can avoid it. Maybe he scared them, with his ever-activated Sharingen. The other purpose of those gleaming red chakra eyes. That's it. Or maybe my brother was just never really a charmer. Oh, I don't know. I'm not his psychiatrist, anyway. Maybe I'm just their version of what they call 'cute' or 'handsome.' Ah, whatever. How could they possibly like a guy who sits here with his arms crossed, always frowning, never smiling, or talking for that matter, with a blank stare? Or someone who calls them 'disgusting-pea-brained-idiots-with-no-life-whatsoever' everyday? They call me 'mysterious' or even 'cool,' but ah, whatever. To hell with 'em.

I had no interest in girls. Never did, never will. When my wretched brother finished off our whole clan, I had too much thoughts of revenge on my mind, leaving no room for other things. I lived solely for one purpose: to annihilate my brother and avenge my family. Break all bonds, cut all ties, and never be attached to anyone. I wanted to master the Sharingen, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, Genjutsu, and every technique there was that would help me defeat my brother. I was power-hungry. In short, I had the heart, the mind, and the soul of an avenger.

It wasn't really my fault I pass on their version of the perfect guy. I didn't really care much about what the opposite sex thought of me… well, that wasn't really the whole truth. There was still this one girl who caught my eye.

My eyes darted across the spacious yard, in search of the short dark hair and scruffy jacket. There she was. The princess of my heart.

She had taken off her thick coat, so I can clearly see her wearing some sort of violet shirt with netting in some parts, which showed her perfectly slim body. Chin-length dark hair framed her face well, her silver-white doe eyes resting on the little daisy she held in one hand, slowly picking out the petals. When all that was left of the ivory flower was the stem, she giggled softly. I smiled a little.

There was something about her that intrigued me. Her cute, flawless features were a reasonable excuse, pretty but not in an obvious kind of way like the other girls, but there was something more. She was shy; timid and passive, and I find that very captivating. She didn't crave for attention, not like the others, but something draws her to you. The way she tilts her head and smiles, the way her silver eyes bored into you, the way she puts her fingers together when she was nervous.

She was different from all the others; and that was both a good thing and a bad thing.

I see her divert her gaze at someone. I already knew who, but followed her stare anyway. There. At Naruto. My new team mate. It was obvious she felt something for him… but why? Spiky blonde hair, blue eyes, immaturity, a 'never-giving-up' nature, that's all that there was to him… what was it about him that she didn't see in me?

He was common, he blended in, maybe even became invisible; whereas I stood out. He wasn't really popular; while I was the most popular boy in class. He was weak and unskilled; while I had mastered all the techniques taught to us and did everything else brilliantly. He envies me, while I envied him. He wanted everything I had, while I wanted one thing he had.

I had always thought I was better than him. And I still believe that I am. But that's not what she thinks, so maybe what I think doesn't matter too.

My life is tragic; I concluded. My family is killed by the oh so talented brother we all looked up to, and I swore to take revenge upon him. And just when I had started to open up my heart to someone, ready to love again, unfortunately that someone doesn't feel the same way I do, sending me in the hoard of shattered dreams that my whole life was composed of.

All the girls in my class had a crush on me, no denying that, except for the one I actually liked. But she liked someone else; and that boy happens to like one of my fan girls. Oh, the drama of it. But hey, that's my story.

"Naruto," I called out to him. He turned his head, looking at me annoyingly. Ino, Sakura and Tenten looked at me too.

"Huh? What?" He asked, oblivious as always.

"You're an idiot." I replied in a monotone. The girls cheered and cackled among themselves, like a couple of demented hens. I was proud of myself for telling the truth; for that's what he really was. A stupid, unseeing idiot, completely blind to the great girl who only had eyes for him. While I only had eyes for her.

Naruto rolled his eyes, shrugging, but there was an amused expression on his face.

"Bastard!" He yelled, laughing, going back to what he was doing. He did think I was just joking, didn't he? Well, I wasn't. But I couldn't blame the moron. We do it all the time.

"You're an idiot," I said again, but softly this time, not to Naruto. I was telling it to myself. Who was I, anyhow? Falling in love with a girl who would never fall for me. The woes of this boy! Oh so utterly, utterly idiotic.

Who cares about being a ninja? I only realized that now. Because that girl I'm watching, admiring, and silently adoring is my life, even though I'll never be hers. I'd willingly give my everything to her; and she could freely claim me as her property, because I am. She could always call me Her Uchiha Sasuke, but she would never be My angel, the one who would never enter my heaven, My princess, who would never claim her throne, My beauty, My sweet, and My lovely Hyuuga Hinata.

-

**Author's Note:** Strange? I know. Don't blame me for any wrong details or incomplete parts; I'm a newly-converted fan, and I've only watched a few episodes and not enough, I think, to put them properly into character. But I just had to write this fic. I apologize for making you sit through this, and I could only hope you'll review. And please, please do

REVIEW!

Oh, yeah, and… flames are very much welcome. But please avoid from flaming the SasukeHinata pairing, as each of us are entitled to our own opinions. Thank you very much.


End file.
